


My Greatest Creation

by Ggunsailor, SapphicaWrites



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Android Asami Sato, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Gay Robots, Kissing, Mentioned Character Death, Robot/Human Relationships, Scientist Korra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23675098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ggunsailor/pseuds/Ggunsailor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicaWrites/pseuds/SapphicaWrites
Summary: Korra is a scientist who has recently created the most life-like robot in the world. So life-like... that Korra might be getting a crush on her. (Korrasami, Sci-Fi/Modern AU, Fluff)
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 14
Kudos: 71





	My Greatest Creation

Korra could consider Asami her greatest creation. An artificial intelligence that could feel and breathe and move just like a real human could and through the miracles of the most advanced programming available, she had emotions like a human too,

For most of her career, Korra had dreamed of one day giving life to such a being, the start of a new race to live alongside humans and surpass them and help them achieve things they couldn't think possible. The applications for an AI like Asami were endless.

Hiroshi Sato would be pleased. His company had funded every step of Korra's research and without that money, Korra couldn't have made it all possible. He wanted to mass-produce beings just like Asami for all sorts of purposes and Korra wanted that too.

But Asami wasn't ready yet. She was just the prototype of this race of machines. She still had a lot to learn about the world around her and herself. But when the time was right, Korra would show Asami off to the rest of the world and she would get the credit she'd earned.

But for now, Asami stayed with Korra and her two lab assistants Mako and Bolin. Mako and Bolin had both worked on the project and Korra knew that the results of their experiments would make them all rich and famous eventually, once Asami had been fully developed.

She'd named her in memory of a dear friend who had died years ago from cancer. The original Asami was Hiroshi Sato's daughter and had been the one to see the potential in Korra's research in the process. She had always been kind to Korra and the scientist had felt that, perhaps if she was still around, they'd have become more than just colleagues.

But alas that wasn't meant to be. But she had now been able to honour Asami's memory by giving her creation the same name as her, as well as basing her Synthskin appearance and voice patterns on her as well. But her personality wasn't a complete mirror. She was more of a mix of Korra and Asami, in a way their daughter, but Korra didn't think of it that way.

One day, Korra was busy working on another project and Asami was out of the office. Mako and Bolin had taken her out for a walk to experience the outside world a little bit. There were no worries about anyone realising what Asami was. Her synthetic skin and hair made her look identical to a human.

Korra was just finishing up when the door to the lab opened.

"Hey, we're back!" Bolin said, striding through the doorway.

Mako and Asami followed, with the AI looking... A little dirty? Korra could definitely notice patches of dirt and mud on Asami's skin and clothing. Thankfully, there were no exposed regions where Asami's circuits could be affected, but all in all, Korra wasn't happy with it.

The scientist groaned inwardly and stood up. "Okay, why is Asami dirty, guys?"

Mako was trying to hide his grin as he said: "Because she's got a gift for you."

"A gift?"

Asami was blushing as she took out from behind her back a bouquet of daisies, looking a little limp but beautiful. Korra was surprised. Asami had never brought her a gift before, of any kind, let alone flowers. And of course, she picked daisies. Korra's favourite.

"For you," she murmured, smiling shyly

Korra blushed as well. She hadn't expected this at all. To be honest, she'd had dreams about the original Asami giving her flowers, but the replica? This was a completely new development.

She took them, smiling. "They're beautiful." However, she frowned. "But you still got dirty."

Bolin scratched the back of his head. "Ah, well, we didn't expect her to go grabbing them from the park. And getting into a fight with a fox and..."

"Oh, is that what happened?" Korra sighed. "You know what, don't tell me the details."

"Yeah...don't know where she got the idea, though."

Mako passed her a small sheaf of notes. "For you, boss."

"Thanks. Okay fellas, you can head home now. I'll see you bright and early tomorrow."

After Mako and Bolin left, Asami removed her clothing and stepped into the small alcove in the lab, uploading her consciousness into the main computer. All the data her positronic brain had accumulated throughout that day's experiences were now being transferred into the lab's mainframe.

All the while, the alcove was cleaning Asami's skin. Korra didn't feel too comfortable with her taking showers yet, so instead, Asami was cleaned with a special fluid that wouldn't damage her internal circuitry. It wasn't perfect, but Korra hadn't figured out how to make the Synthskin Asami was covered with waterproof yet.

Korra observed the data stream, making notes. After Asami was cleaned, she stepped out, now wearing a white and red bodysuit applied by her alcove. It showed off her feminine figure excellently and... made Korra deeply blush every time she saw it.

She had completely self-indulged in her fantasies when designing the outfit.

"So did you enjoy going with the boys today?" Korra said, trying not to gawp at Asami's breasts.

"Yes. It was wonderful!"

Her creator smiled. "Glad to hear it."

"But I wish you had come with us."

"I have too much work to do," Korra simply responded. In truth, Korra had spent so long working on Asami, she'd forgotten what most normal social interactions were like and... she didn't want to embarrass herself in front of her prized creation.

However, seeing Asami pout a little-where did she learn to do that?-she said "But...maybe I could come with next time. I could use a break."

The AI lit up, her smile bright as a lightbulb. Korra blushed even more now at the sight of Asami's wonderful smile. She was just the most adorable mass of circuits and wires to have ever existed and it was all thanks to Korra that she was here.

_Oh, no...she's cute._

After she finished going through, Asami's data, she had the robot step out of the alcove and they began to talk more about Asami's day out. She told her all sorts of wonderful things, Korra simply amazed by how Asami saw what to her, were just ordinary everyday things. Animals, people, buildings, they were just so incredible to her creation.

However, Asami then found herself becoming confused about something in particular.

"Korra... while I was out, I saw something that interested me greatly."

"Oh, what was it?" Korra wondered.

"Yes... There were two women in the park together," Asami stated. "They engaged in a social interaction I am most eager to replicate with you."

"...and what might that be?"

The AI tapped her chin in thought. "Well...they were holding hands like...like this!" She suddenly took Korra's hands, Synthskin fingers softly wrapping around them. She was made of some of the strongest materials known to man and yet she was as gentle as a feather.

The scientist felt her cheeks flush again.

"Then, uh...what did they do?"

"Then one of them had one hand on the back of her head, like this." She took Korra's right hand and placed it there.

"Uh...okay."

"Then the other girl had her arms like this." She wrapped her arms around her shoulders and looked straight into her eyes.

Korra's heart began to pound. She wasn't going to lie, she had thought about this moment too, how beautiful Asami was, to embrace her creation in this manner... and how it would feel to kiss those plush red lips. Those gorgeous, soft lips that were now in the brightest smile Korra had ever seen.

_Why did I give her those?_

"And...what happened next?" She whispered, not trusting her voice

"This." Asami then kissed her, closing her eyes and softly pressing Korra's lips to her own. She sighed, happily kissing Korra as deeply as she possibly could. And Korra couldn't help but kiss back, wrapping her arms around her creation and pulling her closer.

Part of her was slightly pleased that she had taken every detail to make Asami feel as human as possible, with soft skin and hair of the best quality. The other part of her said _...holy...holy crap..._ She groaned and pulled Asami closer, tangling her hand into Asami's hair

The creator and the creation were soon making out. Korra was finally giving in to her long-held feelings about Asami and Asami was enthralling herself in the elation she was recreating the interaction she'd seen. This was a perfect moment for them both.

Asami pulled away. "Korra, I feel...I feel strange."

"Hmm?" Korra croaked, her voice raspy, still woozy from the kiss.

"I...there's a tight feeling in my chest and, it, it feels like there's a fire in my stomach. Am I sick?"

Korra cleared her throat. "It...no, you're not. You're, ahem, aroused."

"Aroused? What does that mean?"

Korra felt more confident now. "You're in love with me. You've become attracted."

"In love? What is that?"

Realising that Asami didn't know what that feeling was, Korra sat down, bringing the AI with her onto her lap. She felt her cuddling her, leaning close and gazing into her eyes again. Those gorgeous green eyes. Korra had spent many an hour deciding what perfect shade of green Asami's eyes should be.

"How do I explain? It...its a feeling that you get when you're near a person you find beautiful, that you spend a lot of time with and...think about them a lot."

Asami stroked her cheek. "I do think about you a lot. Today when I saw those girls...I thought of you."

Korra blushed more from those words. Asami really did feel the same way.

"And I knew you liked flowers, especially daisies, so when I saw those daisies, I wanted to give them to you and to make you happy."

The scientist had to smile. She gazed into those green eyes and said: "you're adorable, did you know that?"

"Did you make me that way?"

"I suppose so...Asami, I...I love you."

The AI stiffened, and then joyfully tackled the scientist who yelped and fell back onto the floor. "I love you, too! I LOVE YOU!" She squealed in joy.

"Ow!" Korra groaned. "You're too heavy! Get off me, before you crush me with your exo-structure!"

"Oops! Sorry."

Asami then lifted herself Korra, who had to take a few moments to recover from having the very heavy android crushed on top of her.

"Oof, it's, ah, okay."

Then Asami leaned down, her lips brushing her creator's. "Say you love me again. Please?"

Korra smiled, leaned up and murmured "I love you." She then kissed her neck. "I love you so much, Asami."

xXx

**Author's note:** Day 4! This was supposed to be a little drabble Guppy and I wrote for fun ages back... and now it's an amazing and wonderful sci-fi one-shot hehe. Anyway, tomorrow is the last day of this little Korrasami week thing and I think you're going to love the story I have in mind for that.

Toodles!


End file.
